


The Monster Inside

by YoungSoon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bittersweet, Human/Monster Society, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Werewolves, leobin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: The most painful realization that dawned upon TaekWoon was that his whole universe was in his arms in form of a fragile human, who was stuck with the raging and unpredictable monster that was TaekWoon. His universe, his life, his sanity was concentrated in the man in his arms and no matter how hard he would try, no matter what what he would do, one day the cruel time, cruel fate would take him away, leaving TaekWoon alone, leaving him in his monster form forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting and reviewing one of my favorite LeoBin pieces here, because I can hahahahaah

The full moon has had made him insane… again. The world was red before his eyes, every shadow causing him to flinch, every sound making him tense up as he run through the moonlight filled forest. He run as the wild beast he was - jumping over fallen trees, straight over creeks and puddles, through bushes that cut his skin and branches that pierced his feet. It didn’t matter. It all would heal in hours. He couldn’t feel pain, fear or any human emotion, all he could feel was the sweet sweet scent of his prey.

It was right there on the other side of the hillock, not even knowing how close it’s imitable doom was. One sprint up the moss covered steep, one leap forward, one second and his fangs dug into the warm flesh, claws ripping it apart and pressing it against the damp floor of the forest. Hot, fresh, still pumping blood gushed out of the wounds, filling his mouth with the metallic taste his body craved for far too often. His vision cleared, red changing to the deep blue of the night around him. His hunger had calmed down… for now.

“TaekWoon!” a voice made him turn around, his black eyes focusing on the speaker who was gasping for air, standing on a hillock right behind him. In split second he turned around and jumped forward, tackling the speaker and pressing him against the emerald green moss just like the animal minutes ago. Yet his new prey showed no fear.

“Enough. Time to go back home,” the prey spoke bellow TaekWoon, calmly and sincerely, deep voice TaekWoon remembered from somewhere calming the rage inside him. He growled once, leaning closer to the speaker, baring his fangs at the one at his animalistic mercy.

“It’s okay. Let’s just go,” the one below him spoke again and now raised his hands, cupping TaekWoon’s bruised and scratched face. “Let’s go home,” he repeated, running his thumbs over TaekWoon’s blood stained cheeks, smoothing his black mane away from his face.

Calmness washed over TaekWoon, blood lust and anger melting away in the cool air of the night, his vision getting foggy, body going limp, all strength he had before leaving him until everything before his eyes went black.

~

TaekWoon woke up with no particular reason. Warmth radiated from the crackling fireplace filling the room of the wooden cabin - the place he called home for almost a year - alongside with a soft, honey like light embracing the figure that was now adding firewood to the gluttonous fire pit.

“It happened again, didn’t it?” he asked and moved to the edge of the bed, feeling the soreness in his muscles even though he probably slept for days as always after the transformation. “How bad was it this time?”

“Moderate. The transformation was more painful and so was coming back,” the one next to the fireplace spoke before walking across the room to sit down next to TaekWoon. “You killed an elk and then tackled me,” he spoke honestly as that was the agreement between the two of them - whatever happened during those awful times must be shared.

“Did I hurt you?” TaekWoon’s voice shook a little. He knew every single scar on other his claws or fangs had left. From small scratches to the mark of five claws trying to rip out a piece of flesh from other’s side. He knew every single one and regretted them all to the extent of utter despise against himself.

“No,” other replied with a faint smile but TaekWoon didn’t even consider smiling in return.

“When will you learn? When will you finally leave me to find my end like any other animal?” TaekWoon asked resting his palm against other’s cheek who instantly leaned in to the touch.

“I can’t leave you. It was my father who did this to you because of what I felt for you,” he spoke softly but the answer didn’t please TaekWoon. He pulled his hand away and turned away from other as well.

“I have told you before thousand times - I don’t need your pity or you guilt, HongBin” he said and felt two warm hands cupping his cheeks and making him to look back at other.

“And I have replied to you a thousand and one time, that I am not staying because of that - I am here and I will be here as long as my life allows and beyond because I still feel the same way, I still love you, TaekWoon,” HongBin leaned closer gently pressing his lips against TaekWoon’s and the latter didn’t shy away. He knew his lover, his only connection to human world, the only one who kept him away from never returning from his animal state would be safer far, far away from him, but he couldn’t let him go, he couldn’t be without him.

“I really didn’t hurt you?” he asked and received a smile and a nod in return, sealed with another kiss. Gently, as if HongBin could break, as if he still didn’t know how to control his strength he pushed him back on the bed, hovering above the slightly smaller male.

“Do you even know how lucky and grateful I am to have you?” he asked gently running his fingers over other’s cheeks, letting them to go to HongBin’s chestnut brown hair and tangle in them. Never before when they had shared nights and days together he had noticed how fragile, how gentle, how delicate HongBin was. His humanity, his mortality was never a thought that crossed TaekWoon’s mind, but now when he was so far from that himself it was near all he thought about.

“Even though it was mostly my fault you’re like this?” HongBin mimicked TaekWoon’s action, smoothing other’s black mane away from his face. His touch was a slice of heaven TaekWoon wouldn’t have even the slightest chance of experiencing otherwise.

“You have never been at fault. Ever. If what you are the one who cures me, who keeps me sane,” TaekWoon spoke his thoughts out despite knowing what would be the best for HongBin. He couldn’t help but to be a little bit selfish, his survival instinct was too strong.

He leaned down, capturing HongBin’s lips in a kiss again, this time not wanting to break it - not now, not ever. The very thought of losing HongBin made his heart to break, adrenaline rush through his veins and the hidden monster to scrape at his rib-cage from the inside fighting to break free. It wanted to break everything around, smash last bits of human life and run into the woods by the thought, just a thought of HongBin not being there.

No, not now. HongBin was here in his arms, quiet sounds of content leaving his lips, his hands gripping on TaekWoon’s upper arms - he was right here and TaekWoon had sworn to himself a million times to make sure to do all in his power to keep HongBin safe from everything he could stop and prevent.

“TaekWoon,” HongBin breathed out, allowing the broader male to pull his sweater off, his hands instantly hot against HongBin’s skin. Each moment had to be savored, engraved in each other’s memories and sealed with a thousand kisses. Fate was cruel and could rip them apart any day in a way they couldn’t meet.

This a mad, bittersweet cycle TaekWoon was in. One night he could shift into blood lusting monster, a werewolf, a wendigo, a rougarou, a lycan - a hybrid between an animal and human roaming the night filled forest for prey. The other all his humanity rushed back to him and he became a gentle lover, a protector and guardian for the beautiful man in his arms. One part of the cycle brought destruction, distress and disaster, while other catered loved and calmed his raging beast that hid in TaekWoon’s tissues.

Without a doubt, the human part of the cycle was his favorite. How could he deny the pleasure that was kissing HongBin and enjoying his kisses in return. How could he deny the feeling of satisfaction when the brunettes skin shivered under his touch, his body squirming in enjoyment, his lips pleading for more. The scent of his glistening skin, his leaking pre-release was so much sharper to TaekWoon. Each small moan he couldn't hear before, each movement - he could see and hear all of it, his senses sharpened due to his fatal curse and even though when they were like this - naked and together - he appreciated it, he also wished he would just be human.

Their bodies melted together, the light coming from the fireplace swarming around them. Each gasp, each moan, each pant echoed around the room, bouncing back at them. Each touch resonated in one in return, their joined bodies falling into a sync and rhythm unique only for them - a rhythm of a monster and a human. The shivers running through HongBin’s body were delightful, his grip on TaekWoon’s shoulders not painful at all but still present. His body moved to meet TaekWoon’s thrusts and even though his feeling was beyond what heaven probably felt, it couldn’t be stretched forever. Few more thrusts, few more thrusts and whispered words of being ready was all it took for the moment to come to an end, both of them finding shelter from daunting reality in each other’s arms, their skin damp, hearts racing and breathing heavy. For a while they both were equally human.

The fire was long gone in the fireplace, small dots of red appearing and disappearing in the black ash when sleep finally won over the need of being one. HongBin was sound asleep in TaekWoon’s arms, holding on to his monster as if his life depended on it, even though it was the other way around. TaekWoon’s life had always depended on HongBin, even before when he was still human. His whole world, his whole existence was in his arms now and the moment he would be gone, TaekWoon would disappear as well. No other options. His life would end the same day and he wouldn’t fight back a single bit.

TaekWoon gently run his fingers through the sleeping one’s hair, over his cheek and neck, across his exposed shoulder and arm. His hand under the covers found the scar the same hand had left, and the memory of that day washed over TaekWoon vividly. He was so close to losing HongBin because of his own fault. Never again. Never again as long as the ticking time permitted him to he would never allow HongBin to slip away. He couldn't fight time, but he could win over everything else.

Even when other’s auburn hair would be grey, his current prime of beauty a vague echo, TaekWoon would still hold him the same. He would love him the same and take care of him. Till the very last moment, till the very second time would ruthlessly call HongBin away and even beyond that TaekWoon would love him just the way the silly man in his arms loved him - unconditionally. And what would come after…

After would come madness. Nothing would hold the monster away. No one would connect TaekWoon to the world of humans and he would be gone - lost in the woods like a wild animal and in all honestly that would probably be the best. To howl out his grief and pain, to rip trees out from the ground like he would want to rip his heart out until the animal would win over… until he would forget and drown in plain blood lost, seeking for his doom. Until then, until then each moment was a treasure. No matter how many years separated this moment and TaekWoon’s fears, each second was inexplainably valuable.

TaekWoon tightened his embrace around HongBin, the latter stirring in his sleep and letting out a sigh. He was here now and when it came down to this moment it was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin on the idea of the wonderful Korean movie Werewolf Boy + my imagination. In the movie the werewolf boy didn’t age (idk why) unlike the girl who took care of him and quite obviously loved him dearly. Here I took a sad spin on it - after being turned into this shifting, unstable monster TaekWoon will not age or die of natural causes like age. So the thought that HongBin will be with him as long as his life allows him to literally means that one day old age or disease can take him and TaekWoon will be left alone, becoming an animal with no way to turn back.


End file.
